


What the Rain Does to Us

by Kaia_Kasumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino finds a rare bug but Kiba scares it away. What will Shino do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Rain Does to Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly Tirian's. Kaia requested and helped with plot then typed it up after it was written on paper by Tirian. Hope you all liked it.

Shino sat perfectly still with his eyes trained on a single insect. The golden-winged goliath beetle sat perched on a branch munching away at a leaf. Shino sat in rapture, staring at the rarest bug he’d ever seen. He couldn’t believe he was getting this once in a lifetime chance to glimpse at the most perfect bug specimen he had ever seen. But fate was not on his side this day.

Loud churching noises came from the forest and soon Shino’s team mate, Kiba, bursts through the bush that the bug was sitting on and successes in scaring the beetle away. Anger filled Shino and he just exploded in Kiba’s face.

“You idiot! Do you understand what you’ve done!? This was a once and a lifetime chance and you ruined it!!” Kiba stared at Shino with wide eyes as his bugs started gathering around him. At Shino’s angry command the bugs attacked Kiba with viciousness.

The swarm of bugs around Kiba was so thick that the poor boy was invisible. So great was Shino’s anger that he didn’t call his bugs off until Kiba’s yelps had subsided and the only sound was the buzz of the bugs. Shino finally called them off and walked away without a second glance at his fallen team mate.

 

Four hours later Kiba opened his eyes groggily. He looked around in confusion, wondering where he was. All of a sudden the memories of what happened earlier came rushing back and he groaned. He felt so bad for scaring away Shino’s bug but he wished Shino hadn’t reacted so violently. Kiba knew he deserved it so he was going to find that bug for Shino or he was going to die trying. (Over exaggeration)

As soon as Kiba thought that, lightning cracked in the sky and rain came pouring down out of the heavens right on Kiba’s exhausted body. He shivered but forced himself to his feet to look for that bug.

 

Several hours of fruitless searching later and Kiba was ready to give up. He was exhausted from the chakra drain and he was freezing because of the rain that still hadn’t let up. Just as Kiba was starting to think that he’d never find that bug, he caught a glimpse of gold under a leaf. Creeping as slowly and as quietly as he could, he snuck up to the leaf. Moving as quickly as he could, he grabbed the leaf and bug attached to it. He peeked in between his fingers and knew he had caught the right bug. Using what little strength he had left he ran to his house to grab a jar.

He poked holes in the top and gently slid the insect and leaf into the jar. The quickly twisted the lid on. Abruptly coughs racked the boy’s small frame and he doubled over as his chest almost overwhelmed him.

“No,” He thought. “I have to get this bug to Shino right now.” With determination he straightened up slowly, grabbed the jar, and ran out the door.

He had to stop multiple times on the way but thankfully there was no one on the street to stop him or ask him what was wrong. Soon though he reached Shino’s door and knocked urgently. He hoped that Shino would come to the door soon because he was swaying on his feet and he really didn’t want to collapse on Shino’s doorstep.

A few seconds later Kiba’s keen ears heard footsteps walking towards the door. Kiba sighed in relief, or as well as he could with his teethe chattering so hard he worried that they might crack. As soon as the door opened Kiba thrust the jar into Shino’s hands because he was worried that Shino would shut the door on him as soon as he saw who it was.

“T-t-this i-is f-for y-y-you. I-I-I f-felt b-b-b-bad b-because I-I-I s-s-scared y-your b-b-bug aw-away.” As soon as Kiba was done speaking he collapsed in exhaustion.

Shino stared wide eyed at the boy in a heap at his doorstep. He couldn’t believe that Kiba had gone to all the trouble to capture the bug for him even after he had sent his bugs on the poor buy. As Shino stared down at the small figure of his teammate he felt a strangely warm sensation in his heart and his stomach was doing flips in his abdomen.

After a few seconds of speculation he gave up. Suddenly he realized that Kiba was still laying down on the ground and was soaking wet.  
“That idiot,” thought Shino. “He actually went searching for the bug in the damn rain.”

Shino knelt down and picked up the boy’s surprisingly light body and brought him inside. He set Kiba down on his bed and pulled his shirt off. Shino felt his cheeks get hot as he looked down at Kiba’s fit stomach and muscular arms. He started blushing harder when he pulled Kiba’s pants off.

Telling himself to snap out of it he went to get a towel to dry Kiba off with. After he was done drying him off, Shino pulled all the covers over Kiba and went to get a few more. He tucked the covers securely around the boy I his bed and sat on a chair next to the bed so he could be there just in case so nothing happened to his Kiba-Wait! His Kiba?

Slowly Shino was starting to realize what the warm feeling in his chest was. Although he didn’t want to admit it to himself jut yet he knew he was going to have to sometime. With those thoughts swirling around in his head Shino drifted off into sleep.

 

Sometime later, Shino awoke to the sound of coughing. He looked over at Kiba and saw the boy sitting up in bed, coughing violently. Shino rushed over to Kiba’s side and started rubbing the boy’s bare back, asking him if he needed water. Kiba nodded the best he could and Shino ran into the kitchen to grab a glass. He filled it up and rushed, not so quickly this time, back to Kiba. Shino put his hand on Kiba’s back and placed the glass to the boy’s lips to help his drink.

“Not too quickly, okay Kiba? I don’t want you to choke.” Shino said comfortingly. Kiba just nodded tiredly and leaned against Shino’s shoulder. He took a few sips of water before he closed his eyes in exhaustion. “Just go to sleep Kiba. I’ll be here when you wake up, okay.” Shino whispered in Kiba’s ear.

Kiba nodded again and Shino kissed his warm forehead. Kiba felt something cool touch his forehead but before he could figure out what it was he fell into a dreamless sleep. Shino looked down t the boy in his arms with a mixture of affection and worry. He was worried about Kiba’s health for one but he was also worried that Kiba would reject him if he figured out Shino’s feelings. Suddenly a wave or tiredness washed over Shino so he settled down with Kiba still in his arms and fell asleep.

 

Kiba awoke feeling much better and extremely comfortable. The first thing that his eyes meet was a clothed chest that set fire to Kiba’s cheeks. He looked up and saw with shook that the face that belonged to the arms wrapped around him was Shino’s. Kiba couldn’t stop staring at his handsome face. He couldn’t comprehend why Shino could keep such a beauty covered up.

With a blush dusted across his cheeks, Kiba couldn’t help himself but reach up and caress Shino’s smooth face. He let his fingers wonder, tracing the shape of Shino’s face as if he never wanted to forget.

“That feels good.” The sound of Shino’s sexy morning voice startled Kiba so that his fingers dropped from skin. Shino looked into Kiba’s wide eyes and said quietly, “Please don’t stop Kiba.”

Kiba slowly raised his hand and hesitantly started to caress Shino’s face once more. Shino’s eyes closed with pleasure and he started to sigh in content. Emboldened by this reaction, Kiba stroked Shino’s plush lips softly. Shino’s tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the tip of his finger. He then bit down on Kiba’s finger causing the smaller boy to gasp. Shino opened his eyes and looked down at him.

“Are you uncomfortable Kiba?” Shino asked worriedly. “Because if you are, I’ll stop.”

Kiba shook his head quickly and said slightly breathlessly, “I’m never uncomfortable with you Shino.”  
“Can I kiss you?” Shino asked abruptly. Startled, Kiba nodded slowly.

Shino starred at him for a second as if to see if Kiba was serious or not. When Shino saw that he was, he leaned in slowly. Kiba closed his eyes in anticipation. When their lips met, fireworks erupted between them. The kiss was sweet, no tongue, just simple and sweet.

The two separated and both were panting slightly. Kiba looked up at Shino with heavy lidded eyes before he reached up to cup his face. Kiba ran his finger across Shino’s cheekbone before he crashed their lips together.

For a second Shino was shocked. He thought Kiba was the innocent one, but soon he melted into the kiss. This one was hungry and passionate. Their hands wandered all over each other until Kiba hurriedly pulled Shino’s shirt over his head. Kiba broke off their kiss and started kissing Shino’s neck searching for his sweet spot. When he found it Shino moaned deep in his throat. Kiba continued to kiss, lick, and bite at that spot until he had created a hickey on Shino’s neck to mark him as his.

After he finished with Shino’s neck, Kiba moved to kiss all over his chest. When he got to the hem of Shino’s pants, Kiba looked up at him for permission. Instead of consenting; Shino flipped Kiba over onto his back. He then proceeded to attack Kiba’s neck with kisses, desperately trying to find his weak spot. When he found it, Kiba moaned loudly. The sound was music to Shino’s ears and he quickly gave Kiba a love bit to mark his possession.

The he grabbed Kiba’s hips and started grinding against him roughly. A moan escaped both of their lips at the same time. Kiba couldn’t take it anymore at this point so he said breathlessly, “Shino, please. I can’t take it anymore!”

Shino grinned at the sound of his lover begging for him and consented quickly. He pulled off his pants boxers then he pulled off Kiba’s underwear and gazed down in wonder at Kiba’s beautiful body. Shino slowly ran his hand over Kiba’s small hips and down his swollen member. Kiba whined and pushed against Shino’s hand. Shino grasped Kiba in his large hand and slowly moved up and down. Kiba started to moan as Shino started to go faster and faster.

When Kiba’s moans got to much for Shino, he flipped the smaller boy over onto his stomach and slipped his fingers into Kiba. A small scream escaped Kiba’s throat and he began to pant.

“Please Shino, please.” Shino obeyed his lover and slowly pushed himself into Kiba’s tight opening. Letting Kiba get used to his him, Shino stopped for a second before being inside Kiba was too much for him. He started moving up and down beginning out slow then gradually getting faster and faster. Kiba’s screams started getting louder and more frequent as the move along.

The pressure builds up in Shino and he cums in Kiba with a scream of his own. He collapses on Kiba in satisfaction. Just when he thinks they’re down, Kiba flips Shino onto his stomach and enters him roughly. Kiba pounds into Shino with passion and desperation until he reaches his climax with a moan. Together they fall onto their sides sated and exhausted. They smile at each other until Shino kisses Kiba slowly and sweetly. When the pull away Shino looks deep into Kiba’s eyes and asks him, “Be mine?”

Kiba replies with. “You don’t have to ask.” Kiba kisses Shino once more and they settle down in each other’s arms to sleep.


End file.
